Châtiment
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Venez découvrir l'origine de la malédiction de l'or aztèque !


******Titre:** Châtiment.

**Auteur: **Artemis-Isil

**Rating : **K+

**Résumé :** Venez découvrir l'origine de la malédiction du coffre aztèque !

_Coucou ! ^^_

_Voici ma participation à un concours de fanfictions qui consistait à raconter les origines de la malédiction aztèque sur le forum de JessSwann !_

_J'étais un petit peu hors-sujet. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins une histoire qui se lit bien (en dehors du contexte aztèque). ^^_

_J'espère que cela vous intéressera et vous plaira ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Châtiment **_

Valérie MacDoran était une femme remarquable. C'était une belle et jeune femme pleine de vie. Ses grands yeux gris appelaient au rire et à l'insouciance. Les parcelles de sa peau que laissait voir une robe fine et légère trop serrée, étaient d'une blancheur rafraîchissante. N'importe quel homme se retournait pour la contempler lorsqu'elle passait près de lui. Valérie le savait et aimait en jouer.

Mais cette femme trahissait une once de ruse et un esprit intelligent. En effet, Valérie avait l'apparence d'une personne pure, mais elle n'était pas un ange. Loin de là. C'était un véritable pirate. Elle était très douée pour négocier, mentir, voler, escroquer et trahir. Elle était plus douée encore pour se camoufler ou disparaître une fois son méfait accompli.

Dans sa vie, Valérie avait acquis plus de trésors que n'importe quel vieil avare. Mais il lui en fallait toujours plus. Une fois l'objet convoité obtenu, elle le gardait un temps sur elle avant de le cacher sur une petite île peu fréquentée. Puis, elle se remettait en chasse, attirée par des objets plus intéressants encore. Elle considérait ses actes comme un véritable défi qu'elle voulait relever à chaque fois. L'échec ne lui faisait pas peur.

En réalité, rien ne lui faisait peur. Valérie était aussi pleine d'arrogance et d 'orgueil. Elle était toujours sûre d'elle et elle n'avait jamais échouée, même lorsque la situation était des plus critiques. Elle s'en sortait toujours.

Cette fois là, elle avait repéré deux objets des plus irrésistibles. Il s'agissait de deux bracelets en or pur. Ils étaient fins et finement travaillés. De nombreux petits symboles reliés entre eux étaient gravés sur l'intérieur et l'extérieur des bracelets.

Valérie voulait posséder ses bracelets. La tâche ne serait pas compliquée. Le petit pirate qui les vendait semblait tellement naïf et crédule que cela serait un jeu d'enfant. Il suffirait seulement de l'impressionner, de l'intimider par des charmes encore inconnus pour érie avait échafaudée son plan.

OOO

Daniel Hanton était un jeune pirate d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était autrefois sous les ordres d'autres pirates plus ou moins mauvais. Il avait appris le métier sur le tas et avait dû accomplir toutes les besognes. Certains le disaient simple d'esprit. Lui n'était pas d'accord avec cette pensée. Il se disait rêveur et distrait.

Il avait prit son envol récemment et travaillait maintenant à son propre compte. Il était pauvre et gagnait durement son pain. Il était beaucoup trop maigre, beaucoup trop pâle. Il était trop faible.

C'est pourquoi Daniel fut étonné et ravi lorsque la jeune femme qu'il avait remarqué et espionné ces dernières semaines vint l'accoster.

Daniel avait été frappé par la beauté de la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant dans ce port, il ne savait donc rien d'elle. Personne ne pouvait le renseigner. Il avait alors construit des centaines d'hypothèses à son sujet et avait fini par croire à ses propres idées.

Bien qu'elle ne l'était pas, la beauté de la jeune femme était à ses yeux parfaite. Il avait passé de longues heures à contempler, lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas, ses longs et épais cheveux noirs, sa taille fine, sa peau blanche et pure.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser ses yeux. C'est pourquoi il eût le souffle coupé lorsque Valérie, car c'était le nom sous lequel elle s'était présentée à lui, plongea son regard joyeux et franc dans le sien, plus timide et fuyant.

Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce qu'elle lui disait, subjugué qu'il était par le son de sa voix qu'il entendait pour la première fois. Mais la jeune femme se montra douce et patiente.

Il comprît finalement qu'elle désirait des renseignements sur ces bracelets qu'il vendait. Il ne pût lui dire grand chose. Il les avait récupéré sur le cadavre d'un vieil ivrogne et il n'osait pas le lui avouer. A la place, il lui fit croire que ces bracelets appartenaient à sa pauvre mère et qu'il devait vendre des objets pour les nourrir elle et lui.

Valérie sembla pleine de compassion pour lui et Daniel l'admira plus encore. Cette créature semblait tellement différente de toutes les personnes qu'il avait connu !

En effet, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Daniel avait toujours passé de mains en mains. Il avait connu des pirates bourrus, violents et toujours ivres, des prostitués grossières et vulgaires, des gamins de rue.

Cette femme, pleine de pitié et d'humanité en cet instant, prenait des airs de divinité en comparaison de tous ces êtres misérables !

OOO

Valérie et Daniel étaient maintenant attablés devant un maigre repas. Valérie avait invité le jeune homme à la taverne la plus proche.

La jeune femme avait réellement était intéressée par ce pirate novice, autant que par les bracelets. Elle voulait en savoir davantage, poussée par la curiosité. Qui plus est, cela permettrait de mettre le garçon en confiance, ce qui était fondamental si elle voulait obtenir ces bijoux.

Valérie remarqua avec satisfaction que Daniel était troublé par sa présence. Il était hésitant, rougissant, perdu... La belle brune voulait donc s'en amuser un peu.

Valérie collectionnait les hommes comme elle collectionnait les précieux objets. Elle adorait séduire autant que de voler. Elle aimer s'amuser, parfois au dépend des autres. Selon elle, t

oute expérience était bonne à prendre.

Elle avait séduit et passé la nuit avec de très nombreux jeunes hommes. Et c'était ce type d'homme qu'elle préférait. Ils étaient vigoureux, pleins d'ardeur et de volonté, enthousiasmés et prêts à tout essayer avec elle.

Néanmoins, Daniel semblait différent de ces jeunes hommes prétentieux et fiers de leurs exploits nocturnes. Valérie l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Il semblait plus réservé, plus calme, plus doux. Et c'était un type d'homme que la jeune femme n'avait jamais rencontré. Elle préférait s'amuser avec des hommes qui ne voulaient qu'une chose : passer une nuit riche en émotions avec elle.

Alors Valérie voulut tout savoir sur cet homme là. Et après avoir passé la nuit à discuter avec Daniel, elle avait tiré cette conclusion que son projet durerait plus longtemps que prévu.

OOO

Près d'un an avait passé depuis cette fameuse soirée où Valérie et Daniel s'étaient rapprochés. Daniel était plus heureux que jamais. Il avait à ces côtés la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Il l'aimait. Beaucoup plus que cela, il l'adorait. Grâce à elle, il était comblé. Rien ne lui manquait.

Il s'était enrichi grâce à ses talents de commerçante, il avait enfin trouvé un endroit où se poser, il avait appris énormément en sa compagnie. Il était aimé et possédait la femme la plus belle et la plus convoitée de cette l'île qu'il n'avait jamais quitté depuis sa rencontre avec Valérie.

Tous les hommes le jalousaient et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Valérie l'avait épousé, lui, gamin pauvre et naïf. Tous les hommes le raillaient aussi. Daniel les voyait souvent rire sur son passage. C'était récent, mais il ne s'était pas interrogé sur la cause. En dehors de son petit monde, rien ne comptait.

Valérie, elle, était aussi aimée par les hommes, que haïe par les femmes. Elles étaient jalouses de sa beauté, de son intelligence, de ses attitudes, de sa complicité avec les hommes, de son franc parler, de l'indépendance qu'elle affirmait. Elles avaient sans doute l'impression de n'être rien à côté de la belle brune.

Mais la jeune femme, malgré les sourires de fierté et de joie qu'elle affichait, devenait de plus en plus morose.

Elle était tombée dans un piège, celui des sentiments, et elle commençait seulement à ouvrir les yeux.

En effet, elle était tombée amoureuse et en avait été la première étonnée. Elle n'aurait jamais posé les yeux sur ce jeune homme s'il n'avait pas possédé ses bracelets. Elle l'avait aimé avec tendresse et douceur pendant assez longtemps, ce dont elle ne se serait jamais crût capable. Elle s'était mariée, chose impossible à ses yeux. Mais elle avait avant tout fait cela par orgueil et vanité. Elle voulait posséder Daniel comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de posséder chaque chose. Et elle voulait le montrer au monde.

Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, Valérie se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne sentait plus elle-même, elle était incapable de se reconnaître, de se retrouver. Elle avait l'impression de perdre son identité, de devenir la réplique de n'importe quelle femme accrochée à son mari. C'était inacceptable. Elle était fière de revendiquer son côté exceptionnel, sa supériorité.

Alors, Valérie retomba dans ses travers. Elle trompa son mari. Elle trompa ses amants. De plus en plus. Tout s'accéléra. Elle regrettait son mariage. Elle doutait de plus en plus. Elle mentait et volait davantage. Elle ne supportait plus cette vie-là, même s'il elle avait de l'amitié pour son mari. Et celui-ci qui ne voyait rien !

Il connaissait bien sûr les défauts de sa femme. Dans un accès de faiblesse, elle lui avait tout dit d'elle. Il lui avait accordé sa confiance, ce que personne n'avait jamais fait et cela l'avait touchée. Alors elle s'était confiée à lui et il avait juré de l'aider à se défaire de ces mauvaises habitudes. « Un ange ne devait pas se noircir », avait-il dit.

Cela avait prit beaucoup de temps et à cette époque encore, Daniel croyait au succès de cette mission qu'il s'était donnée. Mais il n'en était rien. Valérie n'avait jamais arrêté de voler et de trahir même si elle l'avait un jour assuré du contraire.

OOO

Daniel était sorti vendre sa marchandise comme chaque après-midi. Et comme chaque après-midi, alors qu'il revenait pourtant à la maison avec un maigre butin, il se sentait parfaitement heureux. Pourtant cet après-midi était différent des autres.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Daniel chercha sa femme pour l'embrasser comme d'habitude. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la maison était vide. Il parcourût toutes les pièces de la petite maison avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Valérie n'était pas là.

Daniel remarqua de plus que les affaires de sa femme avaient disparues. Ses vêtements, ses objets personnels, ces deux bracelets qui semblaient tant lui plaire et qu'il lui avait un jour offerts. Elle avait même emporté le peu d'or qu'il y avait dans la maison, le peu d'objets qui avaient un peu de valeur !

Daniel remarqua un éclat brillant sur la table de bois branlante. Elle avait eu la générosité de lui laisser trois pièces d'or, accompagnées de ce petit bout de parchemin jauni sur lequel était écrit « Pardonne-moi. Je préfère te perdre plutôt que de me perdre moi».

Daniel se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il se sentait effondré. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé d'une falaise.

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle tout emmenée ?

Le jeune homme se sentait trahi. Il comprenait que sa femme avait agit avec égoïsme. Elle n'avait eu aucune scrupule à l'abandonner, aucune pitié à le laisser dans la misère, aucune hésitation à lui voler tout ce qu'il possédait. Cette femme qu'il idolâtrait l'avait profondément blessé. Cette femme qu'il prenait pour un ange s'était révélé être un véritable monstre. Et bien qu'il lui en voulait, il culpabilisait lui aussi.

Il croyait avoir enrayé le mal, il croyait l'avoir débarrassée de ses travers. De toute évidence, il avait échoué. Il devait combattre le mal par le mal.

Daniel se releva avec difficulté et sortit de la maison, l'air préoccupé. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait sauver l'âme de la femme qu'il aimait et la faire revenir.

Car pour lui, si Valérie était partie, c'était parce qu'elle se sentait incapable d'arrêter ses méfaits comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle préférait le perdre lui plutôt que de se perdre elle en se blessant psychologiquement, en se torturant l'esprit et en s'empêchant de faire ce qui était dans sa nature. Elle avait sans doute peur de sombrer dans la folie et de l'entraîner à sa suite. C'est ainsi qu'il interpréter la dernière phrase de sa femme.

Daniel sortit du village et s'enfonça au cœur de l'île. Il approcha d'une caverne près de laquelle se trouvait une petite maison de bois. Il frappa à la porte et un vieil homme vint lui ouvrir.

Cet homme vivait reclus car il était rejeté par le reste de la population de l'île. Il était original et marginal. Il disait posséder de grands pouvoirs reçus des dieux, il proclamait voir des choses invisibles aux yeux des autres, il se disait capable d'accomplir les plus grands bienfaits comme les plus grands méfaits.

Daniel qui était lui aussi raillé car trop naïf, simple d'esprit et étrange, s'entendait bien avec le vieillard. On peut assurer qu'ils se considéraient comme des amis. C'est pourquoi il lui demandait aujourd'hui de l'aide.

Le vieil homme n'hésita pas longtemps. Il emmena Daniel dans la caverne où ils marchèrent un long moment, dû à la fatigue du vieillard plutôt qu'à la distance à parcourir. Pendant ce temps-là, l'ami de Daniel expliqua l'idée qu'il avait eu pour contrer ce qu'il appelait « la malédiction » qui pesait sur Valérie.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un monument de pierre sur lequel étaient gravés des symboles inconnus et indéchiffrables aux yeux de Daniel. Il crût d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une tombe. Puis le vieil homme poussa avec une facilité déconcertante le lourd couvercle qui s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant apparaître de grandes pièces d'or.

Daniel en resta émerveillé, se contentant d'écouter son ami, lui racontant qu'il avait découvert ce coffre il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il était venu habiter l'île. Ces pièces n'étaient pas utilisables pour le commerce bien que ce soit de l'or. Il avait alors préféré les laisser là, attendant d'en savoir plus sur les symboles du coffre qu'il comptait étudier. Mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion et pensait ne jamais l'avoir. Cet or inutile pouvait servir à autre chose que de prendre la poussière selon lui.

Le vieil homme fit reculer Daniel et leva une main au dessus du coffre. Il prononça des paroles incompréhensibles pour Daniel et un souffle de vent s'éleva dans la caverne, bien que l'entrée en soit très loin.

Le vieil homme demanda ensuite à Daniel de prendre une pièce. Il lui ordonna de la garder sur lui toute sa vie, ordre étrange que Daniel respecta. Le vieil homme n'eut pas de mal à le convaincre en lui disant que c'était le seul moyen d'aider sa femme à résister à « la malédiction », à la maladie qui la rongeait. Et bien que Daniel ne devait plus jamais revoir sa femme, il garda farouchement cette pièce comme étant le lien qui l'unissait à Valérie.

Le coffre disparût ensuite sans un nuage de poussière qui fit tousser les deux hommes.

OOO

Valérie était sur l'île qu'elle avait quitté il y a bien longtemps, l'île où elle avait caché tout les objets qu'elle avait amassé. Alors qu'elle se rappelait les souvenirs de sa jeunesse puis sa vie de femme mariée qu'elle ne regrettait pas en cet instant, un bloc de pierree imposant apparût au milieu de la caverne.

Valérie en resta immobile d'étonnement, mi-effrayée, mi-intriguée. Finalement la curiosité l'emporta et elle ouvrit le coffre qu'elle avait identifié comme tel.

Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'elle vit les centaines de pièces d'or dans le coffre. Elle en prit une poignée qu'elle fit couler entre ses doigts alors qu'un sourire étirait ses fines lèvres. Elle en prit une seconde poignée qu'elle mit dans son sac.

Bien que la jeune femme s'interrogea de longues heures sur la provenance et l'apparition de ce coffre, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça.

Elle reprit la mer et s'arrêta dans le port de l'île suivante où elle continua à négocier. Cette fois, elle avait de quoi attiser la convoitise des autres pirates. Elles échangeaient ces grosses pièces qu'elles faisaient passer pour rares et précieuses contre d'autres précieux objets.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée, alors que les pirates avec qui elle avait traité étaient repartis, qu'elle se rendit compte de l'effet de ces pièces, bien qu'elle mit longtemps à trouver que c'était d'elles que provenait le dit-effet.

Valérie, sous la lumière de la pleine lune, avait perdu toute sa beauté. Elle n'était plus qu'un squelette. Elle n'était plus que le reflet de la mort. Elle fut prise de terreur. Elle paniqua encore plus lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien du goût ou du plaisir. Elle avait faim mais elle était incapable de satisfaire ses appétits, elle avait soif mais elle ne pouvait se désaltérer. Au bout de quelques années, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne vieillissait plus. Elle a tenté de mettre fin à ces jours, elle n'a pu le faire.

Elle vivait l'Enfer sur terre, tout comme Daniel, son mari qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver son âme et tout comme les pirates qui avaient emportés les pièces.

OOO

- Mais c'est une histoire horrible … Dit le Capitaine Hysmann.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire, mon ami … Répondit Barbossa. C'était la réalité.

- Oui, j'avais oublié que tu as été toi même victime de la malédiction de ce vieillard... Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Pendant dix longues années, j'ai cherché la trace de chacune des pièces disparues pour me … nous libérer. J'ai retrouvé les notes que le vieillard avait prises après avoir lancé cette malédiction et je m'en suis servi pour trouver le coffre. Je ne croyais pas à cette histoire de malédiction. Mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence … Dit Barbossa, songeur. Il parlait de ce couple maudit et j'ai pu retrouver la trace de Daniel. J'ai rencontré sa femme. Elle avait plus de cent cinquante ans. Tout les deux m'ont remis leurs pièces, fatigués de vivre et avec la promesse d'une fin meilleure. J'ai cherché les autres pièces d'or. La dernière fut la plus difficile à trouver … Mais je suis enfin parvenu à redevenir moi-même …

Un silence pesa sur les deux vieux amis. Hysmann observa les pirates accoudés au bar et porta son verre de rhum à sa bouche alors que Barbossa soupirait.

- Le monde est plein de faits étranges, d'histoires sombres, d'éléments surnaturels et de mystères inexpliqués, déclara Hysmann.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, répondit Barbossa. Valérie a subi cette malédiction parce qu'elle était un pirate et parce qu'elle faisait ce que font tous les pirates. Elle a aussi été la victime de son désir d'émancipation, de liberté, de son refus des règles. Cela sonnait comme une punition, comme une annonce faite aux pirates... Et par les temps qui courent, je me demande si ce n'est pas une version imagée de ce qui arrivera bientôt à tous les pirates si la Compagnie des Indes gagne la bataille... Un châtiment peut-être pire que la mort …


End file.
